Verdad o Desafio?
by ayelen rock
Summary: fics es de Vampire from Hell. En un dia aburido sin misiones Alucard sujiere jurar a verdad o desafio luego que pip lo habia dicho en broma al ver la tv
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Este fic no me pertenece. su autora es Vampire From Hell

Me gusta este fics, asique lo traduci, con su permiso de su autora

Lo he editado ya que la lectora Anitha me hiso ver mis errores, gracias a ella lo corregí. Ya que el mismo día q lo traduci lo publique con mi hermano apurándome a salir de la compu

Aparte les recomiendo entrar a la página FANFICS ES donde pueden publicar sus fics (solamente en español)

Baeneno, ahora si al fics

**1 parte**

**(Pov de Seras)**

Alucard, Pip, y yo estábamos sentados en la sala. Ha sido bastante aburrido hace algunos días. No hay misiones, todo el mundo estaba contento de que nadie tenía que trabajar y nos podíamos relajarnos, pero después de un tiempo llegó a ser tan aburrido, estar sentado sin hacer nada.

Al principio, yo estaba aquí sentada viendo la televisión, pero sin prestarle marcha atención. Entonces Pip entró y se sentó conmigo, y luego una hora más tarde, de manera sorprendente, Alucard apareció y se sentó con nosotros, y por una vez, no estaba siendo un total idiota. Nos sentamos en silencio cuando permitimos que nuestra mente divague, ninguno de nosotros prestaba atención a la TV. Entonces oí a alguien riendo un poco, Alucard y yo miramos a Pip sonriendo. Nos miró.

-Tal vez deberíamos jugar vedad o Desafío- Pip dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté, su sonrisa cayó, señalando a la tv. Miré por encima, había un montón de chicas sentadas alrededor, haciendo lo mismo que hacíamos. Absolutamente nada, y ahora se entretenían con un juego de vedad o Desafío.

-¿Qué somos, un grupo de niñas escolares tontas?- Alucard silbó

Pip levantó las manos en el aire -Sólo estaba bromeando, hombre- Pip dijo. Volvimos de nuevo a la tv y vimos como las chicas hacen unos a otros a hacer cosas tontas / ridículas, o les dicen que hay secretos, la mayoría muy personal.

Oí la risa de Alucard. Miré a él. Estaba sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes de un rojo oscuro, divertido: Tragué saliva, no me gustaba esa mirada.

-Maestro- Me quejé.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer de este juego muy interesante- Alucard dijo, mirando a Pip y a mí. Los dos tragamos saliva.

-Sólo estaba bromeando- Pip reitero de nuevo.

-¡¿Tenemos que, Maestro?!- Le pregunté recostándose en el asiento y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Ustedes prefieren no hacer nada?- Preguntó Alucard. Pip y yo nos miramos. Nos encogimos de hombros con un suspiro y se volvió hacia Alucard listo para el juego estúpido. Sonrió con diversión. -¿Seras?-

-Verdad- Le dije para que no entren en las tareas tontas que él me haga hacer.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer sueño húmedo?- Preguntó Alucard, mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Realmente no esperaba que formule una pregunta muy, muy personal. Yo debería haberlo sabido. No puedo cambiar mi respuesta, porque él sabrá que estoy mintiendo. Yo bajé la cabeza por vergüenza, sino más bien tímida por el hombre que estaba sentado en esta misma sala y que pronto oirá.

-Pip- Susurré, la primera vez que me desperté mojada fue cuando Pip y yo nos conocimos. Había algo en él que me gusto. Soñé que me tocaba, pero no me follaba, pero si frotando sus dedos sobre mi clítoris y andar a tientas mis pechos. Y me desperté mojada. Pip sonrió con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Pip. Le fulmine con la mirada, advirtiendo que nunca mencionara de nuevo. Tragó saliva. Alucard se rio por ser divertido -Uh... Alucard ¿verdad o Desafío?-

-Desafío- Alucard dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te desafío a tocar a Sir Integra mientras que usas tu traje de cuero- Pip dijo sonriendo. Me tapé la boca tratando de ahogar mis risas.

Alucard se paró, sonriendo aún, con su traje de cuero apretado, él entonces se desmaterializo. Estuvimos sentados allí durante un minuto más o menos. Entonces escuchamos ruidos.

-¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO?- Sir Integra gritó y luego cinco disparos se escucharon. Alucard se materializo en la sala vestido con su gabardina roja, que tenía agujeros de bala en la cabeza y en el pecho. Y se echó a reír con locura.

-Maldita sea, en realidad lo hizo- Pip murmuró sorprendido, pero se estaba riendo. Luego se volvió hacia mí con ojos divertidos. Suspiré con molestias.

-Um... Pip, ¿verdad o Desafío?- Le pregunté.

-Desafío- Pip dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mierda- susurre, ahora tengo que pensar en una buen desafío que podría vencer a la de él. -Te desafío ir y decirle a Walter 'Te Amo'- No era genial, pero no me importó. Alucard rodó los ojos, y Pip suspiró.

-¿Dónde está el pobre mayordomo?- Preguntó Pip. -Oh, Walter-

-¿Alguien me llamó?- Walter preguntó saliendo de la cocina y nos miró. Pip lentamente se acercó a Walter, tomó la mano del anciano, y con grandes ojos inocentes lo dijo.

-Walter, te amo- Pip dijo, las palabras tan cálidas y significativo, Walter se limitó a mirarlo, nada divertido.

-¿Cómo dices?- Walter preguntó alejando su mano.

-No voy a repetirlo- Pip dijo agitando su mano y camino lejos del mayordomo confundido, miró hacia mí. -feliz?- Sonreí hacia él.

-Si- Dije, Walter nos miraba como si fuéramos unos locos y luego salió de la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza. Pip se sentó a mi lado otra vez. Miramos hacia Alucard, él sonrió a nosotros una vez más.

-¿Bernadotte?- Preguntó Alucard.

-Uh... verdad- Dijo Pip.

-¿En quién piensas cuando te masturbas por la noches?- Preguntó Alucard. Pip sonrió.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, no es tan vergonzoso, Alucard.- Dijo Pip. -Seras ¿Quién más?- Me volví un tono rojo oscuro.

-¿QUÉ?- Grité alejándome de los dos hombres. Ambos se reían de mí.

-Supongo que no todo el mundo lo sabía- Dijo Pip.

-PIP- Me quejé.

-Seras, ¿verdad o Desafío?- Preguntó Pip, poco a poco me senté junto a Pip.

-Verdad- Le dije.

-Pequeña Inocente Seras- Dijo Alucard.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté.

-Estás evitando los atrevimientos, vas a seguir con la verdad sin importar lo vergonzoso que sea la pregunta- Dijo Alucard.

-¿Van estar felices si yo elijo desafío?- Le pregunté molesta, Pip asintió y la sonrisa de Alucard se amplió. Suspiré. -Está bien. Desafío!-

-Te desafío a tocarte a ti misma- Pip dijo sonriéndome.

-¡¿PERDON?- Dije saltando lejos de los dos hombres de nuevo.

-Pequeña Inocente seras-. Alucard ronroneó de nuevo. Lo miré con furia. Yo no era tan inocente. Es una cosa muy personal para que me toque frente a los dos! -Hay que obedecer las reglas, querida- Alucard se reclinó en su asiento, con los ojos carmesí entretenidos sobre mí, me sentí desnuda delante de los dos.

Tragué saliva. Poco a poco me senté en el sofá, me deslicé mi falda y deslicé mi ropa interior un poco. Cerré los ojos mientras mi mano se deslizó hasta la ingle, me deslicé un dedo dentro y empecé a darme placer. Me froté contra mi clítoris, yendo en círculos pequeños, yo arqueé mi espalda y gemía de la agradable sensación que tuve cuando me tocaba. Oí a los dos hombres tragando saliva, pude sentir sus ojos en mí, al principio me dio asco, pero luego me olvidé por completo de que estaban allí y sólo disfruté de mi momento ya que me complacía a mí misma.

Me puse otro dedo, añadiendo más presión, frotando más rápido, pude sentir cómo me vine, hormigueo de sentimientos a través de mi cuerpo. Me sentí tan húmeda, mi espalda arqueada, mi corazón se acelera, los pequeños gemidos que vienen de mí, y llegue a orgasmo. Abrí los ojos, revelando un carmesí oscuro que quema, dejé escapar un gemido estremecedor y lentamente saqué mi mano de mi ingle. Entonces me acordé de que estaba en frente de los hombres, rápidamente me levanté mi ropa interior y me deslicé mi falda hacia abajo. Miré a ellos con ojos avergonzados de ancho. Ambos estaban sentados allí mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca ligeramente abierta. Yo no estaba tan sorprendida de ver un bulto en los pantalones de Pip, pero vi un bulto en los pantalones de Alucard, me sonrojé y me alejé mientras mordí el labio. Una vez más trague saliva, apreté mi falda, mis dos dedos mojados con mi semen. Me aclaré la garganta y les di una mirada de soslayo.

-Uh... así?- Dije mirando a otro lado de nuevo.

-Eso fue caliente- Pip susurró.

-No sabía que yo tenía una pequeña incipiente tan traviesa- Alucard ronroneó, me miró a mis ojos volviendo de nuevo a un azul. El sonrió.

-Así que... Alucard, ¿verdad o Desafío?- Rápidamente le pregunté queriendo cambiar el tema de mí dándome placer frente de ellos.

-Desafío- Dijo Alucard.

-Te reto a besar a Pip- Dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Alucard me miró, Pip me miró como sus ojos se ampliaron.

-Estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, Chica Policía- Alucard gruñó.

-¿Qué?- Pip preguntó tragando saliva.

-Hay que obedecer las reglas, Maestro- Ronroneé, que empecé a despotricar, pero no le presté atención. Tal vez pueda encenderlos más y entonces me escuchara. Ronroneé feliz como yo levanté la mano, mirando a mis dos dedos mojados. Mi lengua serpenteó y lamió mi dedo índice. Los chicos de inmediato detuvieron a despotricar, puse dos de mis dedos en mi boca y lo chupe frente de ellos. Empujando a ellos en mi boca de una manera sexual, lamenté. Mi lengua lamió sobre mis dedos, lamer toda la leche que quedaba. Luego me deslicé mis dedos con un gemido, mis dos dedos cubiertos ahora con mi salvia. Miré de nuevo a los dos, que estaban una vez más con los ojos abiertos, la lujuria parpadeando en sus ojos. Moví la mano en ellos, la misma mano que estaba mojada con mi semen hace unos momentos. –Beso- Pedí, Alucard y Pip se volvieron el uno hacia el otro, y en tan sólo una fracción de segundo sus labios se encontraron. Alucard se apartó con un gruñido, y Pip se alejó con una mordaza, ambos me miraron.

-¿Estás contenta ahora?- Pip preguntó de nuevo.

-Si- Ronroneé.

-Seras?- Preguntó Alucard.

-Desafío- Suspiré.

-Te reto a que me la toques- Alucard ronroneó.

-Hey- Dijo Pip.

-Y a Bernadotte- Añadió Alucard.

¿QUÉ?- Le grité, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes de que yo estaba jugando verdad o desafío con dos hombres?. Uno que me encuentra sexualmente atractiva y el otro comenzó a encontrarme poco a poco sexualmente atractiva. Maldito este juego. -¿TENGO QUE..?-

-Sí- Alucard entre dientes, me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellos. Me senté entre los dos.

-No más de un minuto- Dijo Pip.

-Oh, me siento mucho mejor al saber eso- Yo dije sarcásticamente, miré al suelo mientras los dos se desabrochaban sus pantalones. Esto era tan ridículo, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Voy a hacer realmente esto? Yo nunca he visto una polla antes, ni he tocado uno. Escalofríos pasaron por mi espina dorsal.

-Sal de tus pensamientos, Chica Policía- Alucard ordenó. Suspiré y apoye las manos en sus rodillas. La deslicé hasta sus muslos hasta que la punta de mis dedos se encontraron con algo duro y carnoso. Tiré mis manos hacia atrás asustada. Tomé una respiración profunda y lentamente deslicé mis manos hasta que llegué de nuevo a través de sus pollas. Deslicé mis dedos sobre ellos, sentí ambos bultos desde el toque. Tragué saliva mientras envolvía mis dedos alrededor de sus longitudes, cerré los ojos con fuerza y más escalofríos pasaron por mi espina dorsal. Ambos se rieron de mí. Yo podía sentirlos, ya que ambos se hicieron más duros en la palma de mi mano.

Mis dedos rozaron delanteras sobre ellos, mis pulgares frotaron ligeramente contra la punta de la polla. Alucard parece ser mucho más grande que la de pip. Un gemido muy suave vino de mí. Me mordí el labio con la esperanza de que ninguno de los dos lo oyeran. Pero la forma en que ambos se rieron me dijo una vez más que lo escucharon. Me sonrojé roja de vergüenza, yo entonces ligeramente rastrillé una de mis uñas por su longitud. Alucard gimió, le gustaba la sensación, Pip gemía de dolor. Abrí los ojos y aleje mis manos de nuevo, rápidamente me puse de pie y me alejé de los dos no querer decir nada o mirarlos. Me senté en mi asiento de antes y mantuve mis manos lejos de mi cara... o cualquier otras partes desnudas de mi cuerpo. Yo sólo les tenía en mi regazo, sintiéndose disgustada conmigo mismo. Oí la risa de Pip. Le di una mirada de reojo, fue cediendo sus pantalones con una sonrisa, él me miró.

-Verdad o desafío- Pip me preguntó: Puse los ojos con una burla. Ambos querían torturarme... o tal vez me joderme cualquiera de ellos. No me sorprendería si uno de los atrevimientos sería muy, muy sexual. Que la próxima vez, en vez de tocar uno al otro nos será realmente jodida. No, no, no!

-Verdad- Yo dije. Miré hacia atrás en la pip, que estaba recostado en su asiento. No parecía muy contento con el hecho de que elegí Verdad, pero él todavía estaba sonriendo.

-¿Alguna vez has soñado o pensado ya sea Alucard o yo tocándote?- Preguntó Pip.

-Ella ya nos dijo que tenía un sueño húmedo de ti- Dijo Alucard.

-Sí, lo sé- Pip dijo y luego se volvió hacia mí. -Aparte de ese sueño- Tragué saliva y miré al suelo otra vez.

-Sí- Susurré, parecía intrigado entonces se inclinó más cerca de mí, esperando que yo diga algo más. Sonreí a ellos -Sólo una pregunta, y ya te contesté-

-Mierda- Pip murmuró en voz baja.

-Pip, verdad o Desafío?- Le pregunté.

-Verdad- Dijo Pip.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en follarte a Integra?- Le pregunté.

-¿Perdón?- Escuchamos a Sir Integra en el balcón. Todos nos asustamos... a excepción de Maestro, porque él era un idiota que encontró todo divertido, sobre todo cuando su Maestro humana ardía de rabia.

-¡Nada!- Rápidamente dije y me recoste en mi asiento y cubrí mi cara con las manos, pero entonces me acordé de lo que yo toqué con ellas y rápidamente las aparté con un chirrido.

-Yo no quiero oír esas cosas de ti otra vez, señorita Victoria. ¿Está claro?- Preguntó Sir Integra.

-Sí Sir, Lo siento.- He dicho, entonces escuchamos sus pasos, una vez que ella estaba lejos de oírnos ambos se echaron a reír. Lo miré con enojo. -Sólo tienes que responder la maldita pregunta!-

-Sí, lo haría... pero no es mi tipo- Dijo Pip.

-Seras?- Alucard ronroneó, me miró, pero yo me arrepenti. Sus ojos ardían en los míos, llenos de lujuria y diversión

-D-Verdad- Le dije.

-Te desafío a coquetear con uno de nosotros- Alucard dijo. Estaba un poco sorprendida. Éste no era tan malo como los otros, pero todavía tenía que coquetear con uno de ellos. Que hay que hacer?

-Espera... he dicho verdad- Me quejé.

-Lo sé. Escucha a tu Maestro, Seras- Alucard ronroneó.

-Está bien.- Dije y me levanté, miré a los dos y luego me acerqué a mi Maestro. Algo me decía que hacer esto a él. Mi demonio ronroneo felizmente. Me senté en su regazo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me sorprendí cuando él me dio una amplia sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura posesivamente. Me incliné más cerca de él, mis labios a escasos centímetros de su oído, la respiración flotando por encima de su piel. Entonces yo mordisqueaba la oreja, besé su lóbulo de la oreja, la lengua lamió sobre la ligera. Le di un último beso pequeño y me aparte. Yo en realidad nunca coquetee con un chico, así que no estoy segura de si esto era coquetear o no considerarse como el coqueteo, pero me mordí el labio nerviosamente me levanté de su regazo.

-Alucard, verdad o desafío?- Pip preguntó cuándo hubo un largo momento de silencio, Alucard se me quedó mirando, con una sonrisa que aún está presente en su rostro. Tragué saliva no me gustaba el aspecto, yo no podía apartar la mirada, ya sea que me molestó más.

-Desafío- Alucard ronroneó.

-Te reto a besar a Seras en su forma de chica.- Pip dijo sonriendo, ¿qué? Salté, mirando a Pip. Quería que Alucard ... como una chica ... y me besara?!. Una sombra que proyecta sobre mí, me levantó la vista para ver a una chica de quince años. El pelo negro largo, loco ojos carmesí, su sonrisa enferma en su cara, ella / él llevaba un traje blanco.

-Seras.- Alucard ronroneó, la versión femenina de sí mismo sosteniendo una mano. Suspiré y tomé la mano, ella / él me ayudó a levantarme, me puse de pie y me paré frente a Alucard, él era todavía más alto, pero sólo por unos pocos centímetros, yo no tenía que estirar el cuello para mirar hacia ella / él. Alucard se rió entre dientes antes de inclinarse, nuestros labios se encontraron, sus ojos carmesí ardiente en mis orbes azules. Chillé cuando él / ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me atrajo hacia sí. Ahora bien, lo admito, yo siempre he querido besar a Alucard, quería que me abrazara, soñé con eso, pero no en su forma de chica. Finalmente Alucard se apartó, risas procedentes de él, vi que estaba de vuelta a sí mismo. Aún así uno o dos pies más alto que yo, él acaricia mi cabeza y regresó a su asiento, me senté de nuevo.

-Alucard, verdad o Desafío?- Le pregunté.

-Desafío- Alucard ronroneó.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en seducir a Sir Integra o a mí?- Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Creo que he dicho desafío, querida- Dijo Alucard.

-Lo sé, no me importa- Le dije. -Responde a la maldita pregunta-

-Sí, más de una noche.- Alucard ronroneó. Tragué saliva, pero que, en quien pensaba en seducir?

-Seras?- Preguntó Alucard.

-Verdad- He dicho, tanto entonces se inclinó más cerca de mí.

-¿Quién has pensado / soñado tocándote?- Preguntó Alucard.

-Sin contar el sueño con migo- Pip añadió, mi rostro enrojeció, me olvidé por completo de esa maldita pregunta.

-Alucard, M-Master- Susurré.

-Una incipiente tan traviesa, soñando con su maestro tocándola- Alucard dijo encontrandolo esto muy divertido.

-Alucard, verdad o desafío?- Preguntó Pip.

-Desafío- Dijo Alucard.

-Te desafío a tocar a Seras- Pip dijo, Alucard se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más salté de mi asiento y me agarro las manos.

-¡NO!- Le dije. -¿Por qué tuve que jugar a este juego sangriento con ustedes?- Le pregunté al dar la vuelta, de regreso al sótano a mi habitación. -Este atrevimiento con ambos, váyanse a la mierda - Dije y me di la vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 parte**

**(Pov de Seras)**

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más al sótano, Alucard apareció delante de mí. Sus ojos ardían de furia, apretando los dientes. Y el agarró mi muñeca dolorosamente.

-Que incipiente irrespetuosa- Alucard gruñó.

-Maestro, no vas a tocarme- Le dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. Él solo me sonrió y se inclinó más cerca de mí para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Eso es lo que piensas, querida- Alucard dijo acariciando mi pelo. Traté de alejarme, pero él sólo me jalo hacia él.

-¡Maestro! ¡Alto! ¡No!- Le grité - sabe que esto es como una violación!- Alucard simplemente se rio.

-Pero sé que anhelas mi tacto, Seras- Alucard ronroneó en mi oído -Yo sé lo que te gusta- Él dijo cuándo su mano rozó mi cintura. Escalofríos agradables pasaron por mí espalda, una sensación de hormigueo en la parte baja de mi estómago.

-Alucard... Maestro... por favor, no- Le rogué tratando de alejar su mano.

-Ahora. Cálmate - Alucard dijo acariciando mi cuello, me levantó y me llevó de vuelta al sofá. Me esforcé para liberarme de su agarre. Alucard se sentó poniéndome sobre su regazo, de espaldas a su pecho. Coloco su rodilla entre mis muslos y los separo. Chillé y luché más, su agarre alrededor de mí no me permitía escapar.

-Maestro, esto está mal- Le dije.

-Silencio, Childe- Alucard ronroneó, acariciando mi cuello, su mano levantó la falda, y luego deslizó mi ropa interior hacia abajo un poco. Su ligero toque en la ingle fue suficiente para que arquee mi espalda con un gemido. Alucard sonrió. Sus dos dedos se deslizaron frotando en mi clítoris. Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro mientras yo gemía. Él estaba haciendo pequeños círculos tortuosos. Traté de empujar contra él para conseguir por lo menos una mayor presión sobre el terreno, pero él sólo se rio y me eché hacia atrás.

-Por favor...- Gemí necesitando su toque. Yo separe más mis piernas, para él. Alucard ronroneó y finalmente conseguí lo que quería, Alucard frotó más fuerte y rápido en mi contra. El toque se sintió tan bien, que traté de contener los gemidos. Las pequeñas sensaciones de hormigueo pasaron por mi bajo vientre. Mi respiración estaba apagada, mi corazón se aceleraba. Mi orgasmo llego y arque mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos y me relaje cerca de mi Maestro. Él se rio y retiro sus dedos dentro mí. Sentí sus dedos húmedos en mis labios. Abrí los ojos, al ver mi eyaculación en sus dedos. Alucard deslizó sus dedos en mi boca, recorriendo a lo largo de mi lengua, que luego los sacó. Yo lo observaba cuidadosamente mientras llevaba su mano a su boca y se metió los dos dedos. Él ronroneó, y sus ojos ardieron en los míos mientras lo hacía. Alucard sonrió y sacó los dedos de su boca, arregló mi ropa interior y la falda, luego me deslice de su regazo.

-Woah- dijo Pip. Me sonrojé recordando que él estaba allí y fue testigo de todo eso. Me senté en mi lugar junto a él.

-Creo... que es mi turno- Le dije.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Primera Alucard apareció en su traje de cuero maldito, y me manosea. A continuación los dos hablan de que pip me cogiera, y ahora Seras estaba gimiendo- Dijo Sir Integra.

-Estamos jugando un juego infantil, te interesa unirse a nosotros?- Alucard preguntó sonriendo a su ama humano. Sir Integra se encogió de hombros y se sentó entre pipa y yo.

-Está bien... Integra, ¿verdad o Desafío?- Le pregunté. Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio? Todos están sentados jugando un juego de adolescente?- Preguntó Sir Integra. –Verdad-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en acostarte con Alucard o pipa?- Le pregunté. Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego se veía absolutamente furiosa.

-Qué demonios ¿qué clase de juego están jugando?- Preguntó Sir Integra.

-Más o menos un Verdad o Desafío sexual- Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. -Es horrible- Le susurré.

-No te parecía importarte hace un momento, mi querido Seras- Alucard ronroneó. Me sonroje y aparte mi mirada de él.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te trate de esa manera, Chica Policía?- Preguntó Sir Integra.

-Hey, yo les dije que se fueran a la mierda, mientras que me levantaba, y me retire...- le dije.

-Esa es mi chica- Sir Integra dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero entonces, Alucard se enfureció y me ha tocado de manera inapropiada- Le dije.

-Mierda- Dijo Sir Integra.

-Entonces, ¿quieres jugar?- Preguntó Pip.

-Está bien- Dijo Sir Integra.

-Por favor, responda a la pregunta- Le dije -¿Alguna vez has pensado en acostarte con Alucard o pip?-

-Alucard... no tengo ningún interés en Pip ... sin ofender- Sir Integra dijo sacando un cigarro y encenderlo.

-Bueno, eso fue sencillo- Dijo Pip.

-Oh!, mi Señora ama a su siervo- Dijo Alucard.

-Cállate- Sir Integra dijo después de soltar una largo calada de su cigarrillo.

-Seras?- Preguntó Alucard.

-Desafío- Susurré.

-Te reto a besar a Integra- Alucard dijo sonriendo.

Pip se rió, Sir Integra y yo nos quedamos inmóviles. Luego me miró con ojos azules fríos. Escalofríos pasaron por mi espina dorsal.

-Yo no voy a besar a Sir integral- Le dije.

-¿Por qué no? Ya permitiste que te manosee- Alucard dijo. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada por mencionarlo. Sir Integra y yo nos quedamos en nuestros lugares, negándonos a besar nonos. La sonrisa de Alucard se ensanchó -Si no lo haces, chica policía, voy a pensar que te gusta mejor mis toques. Tal vez debería cambiar el desafío...- Alucard se puso de pie, me congele de miedo, como el lentamente caminó hacia mí. Agarré el cuello de Sir Integra, la atraje hacia mí y la besé con fuerza en los labios. Oí la risita divertida de Alucard. Sir Integra abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, pero luego ella me miró con los puños apretados. Rápidamente me alejé. Ella gruñó y me limpié los labios.

-Señorita Victoria!- Sir Integra gritó, se pone roja de rabia, me mordí el labio.

-Yo no quería hacerlo!. Maestro iba a tocarme otra vez!- Dije señalando a Alucard.

-No me importa si él iba a manosearte, no deberías haber hecho eso- Sir Integra gritó y Alucard se echó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Significa esto que puedo tener sexo con mi incipiente?- Alucard preguntó y me puse roja de vergüenza.

-¡Maestro!- Grité.

-¡No!- Sir Integra dijo agitando la mano molesta por su sirviente.

-Es una pena- Alucard bromeó.

-Alucard, verdad o desafío?- Preguntó Pip.

-Desafío- Dijo Alucard.

-Te desafío a frotarte contra Integra- Dijo Pip.

-¿Cómo dices?- Sir Integra gritó, se puso roja de ira. Me encogí ante la mujer aterradora. Alucard miró enojado por el reto, sus ojos se fijaron en mí, una sonrisa maliciosa y luego apareció en su rostro. Alucard se puso de pie y se acercó a Sir Integra, que fulminó con la mirada -Alucard, no lo harás...- pero ella no termino la frase. Alucard le agarro de la mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba y en contra su pecho. Él le sonrió.

-¿Por qué?, es sólo un juego, Maestro- Alucard ronroneó. Mis ojos se ampliaron de ancho, en realidad iba a hacerlo?! Sentí la ira venir de mí, yo gruñí al humano que estaba tan cerca de mi Maestro. La sostenía en la mano posesivamente como lo hizo conmigo, un par de veces esta noche. Mis ojos se volvieron de un rojo oscuro cuando Alucard comenzó a ratificar contra ella, gruñí de nuevo, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, yo estaba de pie junto a los dos. Saqué a Integra de los brazos de Alucard, agarré su gabardina y frote mi cabeza contra su pecho como un gatito queriendo atención. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y ronroneó feliz, entonces moví mi cabeza y miré a Sir Integra por tocar a mi Maestro. Alucard se rió de mí. Con la una mano acaricio mi pelo y con la otra la envolvió alrededor de mi cintura posesivamente, sonreí alegremente. Integra sonrió a nosotros.

-Creo que es mi turno. Alucard, verdad o Desafío?- Preguntó Sir Integra.

-Desafío- Alucard repite, que me sostiene cerca de él.

-Te desafío a que tengas sexo con Seras- Sir Integra dijo sonriendo -Los dos no pueden alejarse el uno del otro-

-SIR INTEGRA!- Grité sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, chica policía?- Sir Integra preguntó resoplando en su cigarro -No quieres tener sexo con su maestro pervertido?- Me mordí el labio con un gemido. Sir Integra y Pip sonrieron mientras se levantaban. Ambos salieron de la habitación. Miré detrás de ellos, mi respiración inestable. ¿Que acaba de pasar?! ¿QUÉ? Me mire a Alucard con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía una sonrisa pecaminosa oscura en la cara que hizo que mi corazón se acelere, un rubor cubría mi rostro y trague saliva.

gracias por sus rewis

el próximo capitulo es el fin

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Parte**

**(Pov Seras)**

-Te desafío a que tengas sexo con Seras- Sir Integra dijo sonriendo -Los dos no pueden alejarse el uno del otro-

-SIR INTEGRA!- Grité sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, chica policía?- Sir Integra preguntó resoplando en su cigarro -No quieres tener sexo con su maestro pervertido?- Me mordí el labio con un gemido. Sir Integra y Pip sonrieron mientras le levantaban. Ambos salieron de la habitación. Miré detrás de ellos, mi respiración inestable. Que acaba de pasar?! ¿QUÉ? Mire a Alucard con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía una sonrisa pecaminosa oscura en la cara que hizo que mi corazón se acelere, un rubor cubría mi rostro y trague saliva.

-Bueno, Seras, parece que estamos solos- Alucard ronroneó.

-Uh... Maestro...- murmuré, temblando en sus brazos -Creo que es mi turno ahora y, no te atrevas a follarme- Susurré, pero luego su mano se deslizó hacia mi cintura y él ahuecó de mi senos. Solté un chirrido -No me toques!- A lo que él solo se rio.

-Yo no creo que elijas lo que yo quiero- Alucard ronroneó, acariciando mi cuello -Verdad-

-A está bien?- Dije confusa, Alucard forzó una pregunta en mi mente -¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?- Alucard me miró con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías - Dijo Alucard.

-¡Maestro! Forzaste esas palabras en mi boca!- Le grité enojada pero avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Importa lo que hice? Al igual que siempre _lo _hago -Alucard ronroneó. Tragué saliva. Rozó mi mejilla con su dorso de la mano -Una pequeña incipiente inocente. ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de la obediencia a las reglas del juego?-

-Pero señor!- Me quejé. Llevó un dedo a mis labios.

-El silencio es una virtud, querida- Alucard dijo, y luego me empujó hacia atrás en el sofá, mi cabeza golpeó el apoyabrazos. Levanté la vista hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos asustados como él aterrizó suavemente sobre mí. Antes de que pudiera arrastrarme bajo su peso sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, y me atrajo más cerca a él, con mis brazos apoyados contra su pecho -No tienes por qué asustarte, mi Draculina- Alucard se inclinó y me besó, y no podía dejar de gemir. Mis brazos me traicionaron y los envolví alrededor de él para que no pudiera moverse.

-Sir- Le susurró mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa, y su mano rozando mi mejilla –Maestro-

-Sí, Seras?- Alucard ronroneó dándome una amplia sonrisa. Me lamí los labios nerviosamente, entonces me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios. Él sólo se rio de mí -¿Impaciente estamos?- Me mordí mi labio sonrojándome.

-Maestro... estoy... asustada- Admití, Alucard rozó sus labios sobre mi mejilla de una forma de distracción. Su aliento acariciando mi piel. Un pequeño suspiro tembloroso vino de mí.

-¿Por qué?- Alucard ronroneó.

-¿Sabes por qué, Maestro- Le dije.

-Demasiado inocente- Alucard me susurró al oído, y mis ojos brillaban de un rojo oscuro.

-¿Prefieres mi demonio, entonces?- Le pregunté mirándolo. Él me miraba con diversión, y soltó una risita

-No- Alucard ronroneó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla una vez más. Mis ojos se volvieron de nuevo a un cielo azul, Ronroneé por su tacto -Relájate... gatito- Lo fulmine con la mirada por el viejo apodo, pero se me olvido cuando la rodilla de Alucard separó mis piernas, por lo que estaba acunado entre ellas. Jadee de sorpresa.

**(Pov Alucard)**

Las mejillas de Seras se tiñeron de rojo de vergüenza, mi Childe tan inocente. Le di una sonrisa maliciosa, quería verla más asustada. Mi ropa desapareció, dejándome desnudo encima de la pequeña vampiresa. Seras chilló y comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se ampliaban. Le sujete los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sus ojos pasaron de mi cara a mi pecho y a mi... pues ella rápidamente miró hacia arriba antes de que pudiera mirar más abajo.

-M-Master- Seras se quejó y trago saliva.

-Sí, querida?- Ronroneé con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es... estas... de-desnudo- Seras susurró. Me reí de ella.

-De modo que- Le dije -Debo hacer que sea menos incómodo?- Su ropa desaparecieron, sus grandes pechos visibles. Ella chillo.

-¡Maestro!- Seras grito, pero no le presté ninguna atención y sólo le acaricie el cuello. Entre en ella con un empujón, dando otro grito de dolor repentino. Besé a lo largo de la yugular tratando de calmarla. Luego me dirigí a su pezón izquierdo donde pase mi lengua. Ella cerró los ojos, arqueando la espalda con un gemido. Puse el pezón duro en mi boca, mis colmillos raspando suavemente, mi lengua lamiendo sobre él. Entraba y salía dentro y fuera de ella con fuerza. Mordí su seno derecho, la sangre caliente que se vertía en mi boca. Estaba delicioso –Maestro- Seras gimió.

Ligeramente rasqué con mis uñas a lo largo de su brazo, la sangre que se deslizaba. Uní mis labios con los de ella, mi lengua invadiendo su boca, frotándose contra sus colmillos y la lengua. Seras clavó las uñas en la parte posterior de mis manos. Ella gimió, sus talones ligeramente empujo en mi espalda baja. Devore su boca de una forma voraz, con ganas de más. Me separe de nuestro ardiente beso. Ella se mordió el labio con un gemido, la sangre goteaba de su labio y lo lamí felizmente. Agarré una de su muñeca y la llevé a mis labios. Observe cuidadosamente como mis colmillos se alargaron. Mordí profundamente en su muñeca pálida, estiro su espalda hacia tras y ella gimió de dolor, mordí más fuerte, más sangre corriendo dentro de mi boca.

-Alucard- Seras gimió cerrando los ojos, me retiré mis colmillos, pace la lengua por encima de su muñeca. Mi lengua de serpiente recorrió su palma hasta sus pequeños dedos, mis colmillos raspando sobre ellos haciendo pequeñas cortes, gotas de sangre deslizándose por sus dedos. Metí sus dedos en mi boca, mi lengua corriendo a lo largo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella me miró un poco sorprendida, le ronroneó feliz. Volví a besar a mi Draculina, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus dedos se deslizan entre mi pelo jugando con él.

**(Pov Walter)**

Terminé en la cocina. Platos limpios de la cena, el piso se secó, todo limpio. Sonreí alegremente por la cocina limpia. Miré el reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana, me estiré. La última vez que vi a Sir Integra estaba en el living, así que supongo que ella no va querer su té esta noche, ella se relajaba con sus colegas. Me alegro de que ella se distraiga un poco. Apagué las luces de la cocina y salí al vestíbulo, pero mis oídos captaron ruidos extraños. Mis ojos se ampliaron, poco a poco miré a mi izquierda a donde estaba la sala de estar.

Vi el respaldo del sofá, pero pude ver una pálida espalda desnuda, sus caderas empujando. Vi los brazos extendidos, parecía ser brazos de una joven, que también estaban pálidos. Pelo rubio puntiagudos que eran visibles, y pude ver el pelo negro en el que estaba en la parte superior de la niña. Empecé a sonrojarme cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de los dos vampiros, Lady Seras Victoria y Lord Alucard. Seras estaba gimiendo en voz muy alta, gruñidos suaves mezclados con ronroneos procedentes de Alucard. Seras le enseñó los colmillos y le mordió profundamente en el cuello de Alucard, con los ojos de un rojo oscuro. Me aclaré la garganta, ni uno de ellos se dio cuenta. Negué con la cabeza y rápidamente comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, no iba a quedarme mirando a los dos vampiros haciendo el amor.

_"Nota mental: limpiar el sofá con Vapor... o comprar una nuevo"_ Negué con la cabeza por última vez y subí las escaleras a mi habitación.

**(Pov Pip)**

Por primera vez desde que trabajo aquí, vi a Sir Integra riendo, y esto no era más que una pequeña sonrisa. Me reí con ella. Podíamos oír a Seras y Alucard todo el camino hasta aquí. Seras al principio fue tímida y luego escuchamos fuertes gemidos sexuales, y gruñidos de Alucard. El pobre Walter estaba tan colorado en la cara cuando pasó rápido por el despacho.

-Nunca voy a dejar que se olviden de esto- Sir Integra dijo entre risas.

-Debería grabar cintas y jugar con ella cada vez que entre en la sala de entrenamiento- Bromeé.

-Ve por ella! Ve por ella!- Sir Integra dijo agitando la mano y riendo. Me sorprendió porque yo estaba bromeando, pero salí corriendo para conseguir una grabadora.

**(Pov Alucard)**

Entraba y salía dentro de Seras más rápido, podía sentir que yo estaba casi al limite, mis uñas se clavaron en su hombro, la otra se clavó en el brazo. Las manos de Seras estaban enredadas en mi pelo, como el otro se apoderó de mi brazo, que estaba casi allí, podía sentirlo. Mi miembro se apretó y derramé mis semillas en su interior. Seras arqueó la espalda con jadeos y llego a su orgasmo. Se veía feliz y con los ojos muy abiertos, ella me miró sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Mierda... Yo tuve sexo con mi Maestro- Seras susurró, y me reí de ella.

-Sí, tuviste sexo con su Maestro- Ronroneé saliendo fuera de ella. E hizo una mueca y luego se incorporó. Me puse de pie y mi ropa apareció.

-Maestro... tuviste sexo conmigo... sólo por este estúpido juego?- Preguntó Seras. La miré ofendido. Le sonreí cuando vi esos ojos azules tristes. La ropa reapareció en ella. Tomé su mano, ella se levantó y me miró.

-No, Seras. Yo no te habría tomado como amante sólo por un juego estúpido, te llevé porque- Dije y roce su mejilla -Eres mía y por siempre serás mía- Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras ella se puso de puntillas.

-Gracias, Maestro- Seras ronroneó mientras ella suavemente me besó en los labios.

-Ustedes dos finalmente terminaron?- Preguntó Sir Integra. Gruñí molesto porque nos interrumpieran. Seras se apartó y miró a mi Maestro.

-Uh... sí- Seras dijo sonrojando nuevamente. Sir Integra estaba sonriendo, Pip estaba tratando de contener las risas, Sonreí ampliamente por diversión.

-¿Te gustó?- Sir Integra preguntó con una risa. Seras la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-SIR INTEGRA!- Dijo Seras.

-Creo que ella le gusto- dijo Pip -En la forma en que sonaba- Sacó una grabadora y pulse la tecla play, el sonido de los gemidos de Seras llegó a mis oídos. Gruñí suavemente y me reí entre dientes divertido. Miré a mi Childe, todo su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, la sangre que brotaba del labio. Sus ojos muy abiertos, con los puños apretados. Pip y Sir Integra comenzaron a echarse a reír nuevamente.

-Eres malo!- Seras dijo cruzando los brazos mirando a los dos, pero todavía estaba muy avergonzada.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer


End file.
